Valentine Kebalik! XD
by kisafuuma
Summary: Kalau biasanya Valentine di Jepang dirayakan dengan anak cewek memberi coklat ke anak cowok yang disukai, gimana kalau tahun ini dibalik? Maksudnya? Jadi, anak cowok lah yang akan memberi coklat pada anak cewek yang disukai :D. nah, lho gimana reaksi Shaoran dan kawan2nya mendengar hal ini? simak ceritanya yaa. WARNING: bahasa gaul dan emot alay terselip di fict ini


akhirnya fanfict abal yang tidak kalian tunggu akhirnya lahir juga :D

Saya : gara-gara itu, aku jadi terlantarkan...

Sakura : sudahlah, Saya-chan. ini kan hanya ungkapan hati author tentang kita

Saya : tapi gara-gara itu kan ceritaku ngga lanjut2, bayangkan..udah tiga cerita lho dia ngga lanjutin..

Sakura : apa aja ?

Saya : Blood and Fate, Romeo and Etoile, ama satu yang paling baru 'Anak Baru Horitsuba Gakuen' hiks2 *nangis bawang putih

Sakura : utatah, cup cup cuuup...

Saya : *mulai menyerang Sakura

Shaoran : Sakura hati-hati! dia kumat Yurinya!

Sakura : *udah te-kisu duluan ama Saya

All : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sakura dan Saya YURIIIIIIIII !

*stop sampai sini

Fuuma: karakter disini adalah milik CLAMP. cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan semata

Warning : typo(s), abal, ga jelas, alay mode sarap :P

* * *

Diruang kepala sekolah, Yuuko sedang minum sake sambil mendengarkan lagunya Jennifer Lopez di audio playernya yang gede di sertai dua loud speaker yang super gedenya minta ampun ! *jangan dibayangkan adegan berikut (v_v)

Tak lama pintu diketok author menggunakan palu *plak !. Ngga kok, diketuk dengan tangan tentunya.

"Masuklah…"sahut Yuuko dari dalam dan langsung mengecilkan volume suara audio playernya

Saat dibuka, muncullah sesosok gadis berkacamata berframe tipis warna ungu lavender dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang berparas dewasa *sehh….penggambaran author berlebihan nih. Soalnya tiap ketemu temen ortu, pasti ditanya 'kuliah dimana?' padahal author saat itu baru lulus smp

"Lho, Kisa-chan? Ada apa ?"tanya Yuuko

"Ah, itu..mau mengajuka usul, Yuuko-sama,"ucap author (seumur-umur aku ngga pernah manggil Yuuko dengan embel-embel '-sama' deh. Jadi, rasanya ngga ngeh banget T_T;a)

"usul apa, sayang?"tanya Yuuko (umah eh, pake 'sayang' lagi ! Aku bukan anakmu ! Apalagi pacarmu ! *digeplak Yuuko)

"Gini, sekarang kan baru tanggal 12 Febuari nih dan lusa akan ada Valentine.."ucap author memulai

"Terus ?"

"Saya mikir gini, kalau biasanya Valentine dirayakan dengan cewek ngasih coklat ke cowok, gimana kalau tahun ini dibalik aja?"usulku

"Dibalik maksudnya ?"tanya Yuuko penasaran

"Ya, jadi cowok yang ngasih coklat ke cewek…"ucapku pada akhirnya

Dan sukses membuat Yuuko terdiam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano….Yuuko-san?"

"ITU IDE TERGILA YANG NGGA PERNAH TERPIKIRKAN SELAMA 100 TAHUN ! Kau hebat Kisa-chan. ayo kita ramaikan Valentine tahun ini dengan itu !"seru Yuuko meledakkan gunung Krakatau dan menggempa bumikan author sampai pingsan *plek _''

"Haik, haik….saya mengerti dan terima kasih. Tapi, tolong turn offkan gunung merapimu dulu…"ucap author

"Oh iya juga ya…"ucap Yuuko langsung matiin gunung merapinya yang ternyata hanya gambar dari sebuah TV LCD 72 inci doang ('_ _)

"Aduuh, sori sori…kamu ngga apa-apa ?"tanya Yuuko cemas (tumben bisa cemas juga T_T)

"Tidak apa-apa kok Yuuko-san…." ucap author masih mabuk

"Ah, kalau begitu kamu boleh balik deh, Kisa-chan. makasih ya atas usulmu…"

"Sama-sama, kalau bagitu saya permisi dulu…"ucap author keluar ruangan

BLAM! Pintu sudah tertutup. Suasana terhening.

.

.

.

.

"Khu khu khu khu khu…"tawa Yuuko devil mode on. Aura hitam pun muncul dibelakangnya yang disertai dengan puting beliung, petir,dan kelelawar. tak lupa kuntilanak, pocong, dan tuyul ikut meramaikan suasana *alay serem garing kayak kerupuk melempem =_=;a

"Ini akan jadi menyenangkan. hihihhihhihhihi..."gumamnya ketawa sama kuntilanak dan mbah sandal bolong...

*Alay tingat setan sarap nih author (T_T;a)

* * *

Pada sore hari, Shaoran, Shaoron, Watanuki, Domeki, Kamui, Fuuma, Subaru, dan kawan-kawan cowok lain ngumpul di ruang masak.

"Kenapa harus cowok yang ngumpul?" tanya Kamui heran

"Entahlah, biasanya cewek kan yang kumpul ?"sahut Shaoran juga heran

"Yah, itu juga sudah kayaknya ide gile si kepala sekolah yang heboh itu..."ucap Watanuki menghela nafas

"Kayak kamunya ngga heboh tiap harinya,"sahut Domeki malas

"WAT DE HELL DU YU SEY! Itu kan gara-gara elo yang nyahut terus bikin gua kesal tau!"seru Watanuki dengan suara keras ngalah-ngalahin penyanyi opera itu. Ngga pake toak mesjid aja udah sekenceng itu suaranya, apalagi kalau ditambah sama mikropon ama loud speaker...dunia sudah meledak sekarang :P

Domeki yang diteriakin gitu cuma nutup telinganya pake headset sambil dengerin lagu dari mp3 playernya kenceng-kenceng

*sampe sini pake BGM-nya Triple Baka dah =w=

"Hmm, tapi ini emang ngga biasa sih. Karena cowokkan urusannya ga di dapur, tapi diperut :P ,"ujar Fuuma dengan gaya sok mikir

"Betul itu, aku setuju denganmu!"sahut Subaru dan Shaoran berbarengan, lalu tos bareng Fuuma

"Omaetachi hontou ni baka desu yo (Kalian ini bener-bener koplak ya :P)"batin Kamui sweatdrop

Tak lama setelah itu, masuklah Yuui-sensei dengan baju koki yang biasa dipakainya saat mengajar. "Nah, selamat sore anak-anakk!"sapanya sambi tersenyum ramah

"Sore, Pak Guruuuu!"sahut seluruh murid kayak anak kelas satu SD

"Maaf sebelumnya tadi saya agak terlambat..."

"Iya, Paaak!"sahut seluruh murid lagi

"Memang ada perihal apa kok semua anak cowok yang disuruh ngumpul ke ruang masak ?"tanya Shaoran

"Umm, lusa kan bakal ada Valentine. Nah, kepala sekolah ingin merayakan Valentine yang berbeda sari biasanya. Murid-murid perempuan juga sudah diberitahu di ruang BK langsung sama Yuuko-san..."jelas Yuui

"Hmm, emang Valentine mau dirayain gimana?"tanya Subaru

"Kalau biasanya pas Valentine anak cewek yang ngasih coklat ke cowok. Sekarang dibalik, cowok yang ngasih coklat ke cewek yang disukai..."lanjut Yuui dengan wajah polos (.= v =.)

Semua yang ada di ruangan terhening

.

.

.

.

Mengheningkan cipta, mulai... (u.u)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

0

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT_T!"teriak semua anak cowok dalam ruangan itu dan sukses membuat gempa bumi ke seluruh pelosok Horitsuba Gakuen

.

.

Yuuko yang sedang minum sake sukses jadi keselek (X'V)

.

.

Kurogane yang sedang latian tinju sukses bikin guling pukulnya bolong (: )

.

.

Fai santai aja karena lagi nyumpel telinganya peke headset sambil dengerin lagunya Ayu Ting Ting ama Trio Macan yang sedang nyanyiin lagunya 'Iwak Peyek' sambil ngoreksi soal-soal kimianya:-P

.

.

Dan Domeki yang masih nyumpel telinganya masih santai dan dalam keadaan sehat walafiat (+_+)

.

.

.

Yuui santai aja karena sudah menyiapkan sumpel telinga raksasa anti gempa bumi murid-murid cowok tadi.

"Yahh, jadi tahun ini ga dapat coklat dong..."keluh Shaoran. "Padahal aku sudah menantikan coklat buatan Sakuuraaa..."lanjut Shaoran nangis bombay. Kakaknya, Shaoron langsung ngerangkul pundak Shaoran sambil menenangkan adik kembarnya itu

"Huweee...aku ngga bakal dapat coklat dari Himawariiii :'( "keluh Watanuki nangis seember habis itu disiramin ke tanaman yang ada di pot sampai tanamannya mati *plak!

"Cep cep cep..."ucap Domeki menenangkan Watanuki kayak anak kecil habis dijaili teman sampai nangis. Dan sukses bikin Watanuki mengeluarkan api kemarahan dari mulutnya dan membakar Domeki sampe hangus *PANGGIL PEMADAM KEMARAHAN!

"Aku juga ngga akan dapat coklat dari Kotori..."isak Kamui dengan gaya dramatis dengan penggambaran dirinya ala shoujo manga *huek ! Alaynya bikin muntah aja nih... :P

"Sudahlah, Kamui. Meski kamu ngga dapat coklat dari adik gue, kamu bakal dapat coklat dariku koook..."ujar Fuuma sok seme *kyaaa! Mau doooong _.

Dan seketika itu juga kepalanya benjol segede jeruk Bali habis di jitak Kamui dengan jurus rahasianya *Kamui jahaaaat X'0

Cuma Subaru, Shaoron, dan Domeki aja yang ngga nangis cengeng kayak orang-orang autis itu...

(jangankan karakternya, authornya aja autis !)

.

.

.

.

.

.

*adegan nangis bombay, bawang putih, dan bawang merah yang semakin mahal *plak !...dihentikan di sini saja (v_v)

"Eeeeh, tenang tenang tenaaang...meski kalian ngga dapat coklat dari cewek-cewek, kalian tetep dapat balasannya pas White Day koook..."ucap Yuui menenangkan anak-anak yang tengah nangis

"Hontou ni?"tanya Watanuki

"Hontou desu kaaa?"lanjut Shaoran pasang wajah puppy eyes penuh harapan

"Beneraaaan...suwer deh bo!"jawab Yuui pasang dua jari tanda peace dan pasang pose kayak banci

"Makasih, Kami-sama!" seru Watanuki nangis bawang merah

"Udah-udaaah...ntar pelajarannya ga dimulai lho. Mau ngga kalian dikasih balesan dari cewek-cewek ?"tanya Yuui mulai kesel liat tingkah murid-muridnya yang alay abis

"MAUUUUUUUUUU !"seru cowok seruangan dengan semangat yang membara hingga membakar sekolah itu *plak! Pengandaian yang kejauhan XD

"oke, nah kita mulai yaa..."

"hmmph!"dengus Sakura kesal

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ngga usah alay deh ya,"ucap Tomoyo yang sebenarnya juga kesel

"Aku kan emang alay. Baru tahu ya?"

"Udah dari 100 tahun aku tahu kamu tuh alay..."sahut Tomoyo malas *emang umurnya berapa? Ada-ada aja nih author

"Memangnya biasa dirayakan gimana?"tanya Saya penasaran

"Biasanya kita yang ngasih coklat, baru besoknya pas White Day para cowok yang ngasih balesan,"ucap Himawari menerangkan

"White Day itu apalagi tuh? Hari nyuci baju?"tanya Anzu (plak ! Hari gini ngga tahu White Day T^T. Jadi kayak Miiko di komik 'Hai, Miiko' deh ya)

"Bukan, itu hari dimana para cowok yang dikasih coklat oleh kita membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang bisa mereka kasih ke kita sebagai rasa terima kasih. Well, ngga wajib ngebales sih, tapi biasanya anak-anak perempuan sering maksa buat mereka bales coklat kita,"jelas Tomoyo dengan nada agak jengkel

"Hmm, gitu ya..."gumam Saya dan Anzu bersamaan

"Memangnya sebelum kalian pindah disekolah kalian ngga ada acara kayak gitu ya?"tanya Sakura

"Enggak.."jawab Saya dan Anzu kompak dan sukses bikin Sakura dan Tomoyo nyusruk masuk got :P *dikejar massa fans Sakura dan Tomoyo.

"Pantas aja mereka ga tahu, makanya jadi runyam gini..."batin Himawari

"Sudahlah, kalau memang kita ngga bisa ngasih coklat untuk Valentine tahun ini, gimana kalau bikinnya pas Valentine aja untuk balesan pas White Day?"usul Saya yang bertubuh paling tinggi diantara mereka semua

"Oh, iya juga ya. Kan bisa dikasih pas White Day. Kau benar, Saya-chan!"ujar Tomoyo kembali semangat

"Um! Aku juga. Pas Valentine aku akan bikin coklat untuk Shaoran sebagai balasan di hari White Day nanti,"tambah Sakura juga kembali semangat

"Yosh! Ganbarimasu!"seru Anzu diikuti teman-temannya kayak cheerleaders mau nyemangati tim basket sekolah yang akan bertanding *ALAY BO!

* * *

Pas malamnya dirumah Kamui...

Emak : nak, lagi ngapain?

Kamui : bikin coklat, mak (sambil nuangin krim ke dalam panci isi coklat)

Emak : wuiiih, untuk Fuuma ya?

Kamui : (nyusruk ke lantai) ya enggak lah, mak. Aku kan pacaran sama Kotori, mana mungkin aku kasih ke Fuuma... v_v;a

Emak : pas bisa aja kamu kasih ke dia. Kan kamu tiap harinya mesra sama dia...(ninggalin dapur)

Kamui : sebegitu demennya kah emakku kalau aku yaoi ama Fuuma? (T_T;)

* * *

Dirumah Subaru

Subaru : (bersenandung sambil ngaduk-ngaduk coklat dipanci)

Subaru dewasa : kamu ngapain?

Subaru : aduh, masa gini-gini ngga tahu sih? Ya masak lah...

Subaru dewasa : bikin apa toh?

Subaru : bikin coklat buat Valentine besok...

Subaru dewasa : buat abang Seishirou? -ngga bakalan kakak ijinin kalo ama dia-

Subaru : yeee...sembarangan aja ane ama abang Seishirou. Aku udah dapat cewek juga kaliiii...(manyun)

Subaru dewasa : oya? Baru tahu aku kalau kamu udah dapat cewek...

Subaru : Kakak ndeso, sih. Ga update info cowok artis kayak aku! (sok artis ! Huweek, bleh cuih ! :P)

Subaru dewasa : kurang ajar kau bilang kakakmu ndeso! Gini-gini kakak juga artis tau!

Subaru : ya, artis kamar mandi! Tiap hari kerjaannya karaoke di kamar mandi sampai-sampai aku harus mandi pakai wc umum di sekolah! Eneg aja gua ngakuin kamu sebagai artis. Iyuuh! *plak! Jahat amat ni author! :P

*dimulailah pertengkaran antara dua Subaru hingga meledakkan rumah :P

*Subaru dewasa ini maksudnya Subaru Sumeragi yang di X/1999

* * *

Di rumah Fuuma...

Kotori : Kakak, lagi ngapain? Kok tumben di dapur?

Fuuma : iya nih dek, disuruh bikin coklat buat Valentine besok

Kotori : souka...pantes saja tadi sore para murid perempuan disuruh ke ruang BK

Fuuma : emang ngapain?

Kotori : diberitahu kalau Valentine nanti ngga usah bikin coklat karena yang ngasih nanti murid cowoknya...

Fuuma : ooh, gitu. Berarti nanti bisa dapet coklat dari Kamui dong?

Kotori : (blushing) Ka...Kakaaak !

Fuuma : hehehe, becanda...lagian dia kan udah resmi jadi pacarmu. Ngapain mesti malu?

Kotori : soalnya, mungkin dia kesal kalau tidak dapat coklat dariku. Dan mungkin bisa aja dia jadi...dendam (suram)

Fuuma : udahlah, dia ngga bakal gitu kok. Kalau kamu ngga dapat coklat dari dia,nanti kakak yang ngasih coklat ke kamu, oke ?

Kotori : Kak, jangan menggodaku, ah. (ngelirik ke panci) eh, itu tambahin krim kak biar ngga terlalu gelap warnanya.

Fuuma : oh...

Kotori : aduk sampai agak menggumpal, trus biarkan dingin. Lalu, masukin ke kulkas sampai agak beku.

Fuuma : wah, pinter juga kamu, dek. Seneng aku jadi kakakmu (ngacak-ngacak rambut Kotori)

Kotori : iya dong, siapa dulu adiknyaa...

*suasana hangat kakak beradik Monou memang hebat ya. Kakak-beradik yang kompak =w=

* * *

Esok harinya, hari Valentine yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Shaoran, kamu kenapa?" tanya Subaru

"Ngga, ngga apa-apa..."jawab Shaoran gugup

"Bo'ong, wajahmu keluar keringat dingin tau..."ujar Kamui

"I,,,iya kah ?"sahut Shaoran tergagap (lllv/v)

"Iya tuh. Kamu gugup ya mau berikan coklat ke Sakura ?"tebak Subaru tersenyum lebar

"Aaaa...i-i-ituuu..."Shaoran langsung merah padam wajahnya

"Ah, ketahuan. Udahlah, apa sih yang harus dikhawatirkan ? Kalian kan saling menyukai..."ujar Kamui bangkit dari kursinya

"Ah, mau kemana?"tanya Subaru

"Mau ke ruang klub Kotori. Kenapa?"sahut Kamui

"Aku ikut! Kebetulan sebelahnya kan kelasnya 'dia' juga..."ujar Subaru

"Oke lah. Nah, kita duluan ya, Shaoran..."ucap Kamui

"Um! Silahkan duluan,"sahut Shaoran dengan wajah masih merona

Kamui dan Subaru pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Shaoran. Shaoran menunduk ke bawah, diraihnya sebuah kotak bergaris biru dengan pita biru di bawah lacinya. Dikantonginya kotak itu di saku celananya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus menyerahkannya pada Sakura!"gumamnya dengan membulatkan tekad, lalu pergi keluar kelas.

* * *

(SESI PEMBERIAN COKLAT !) \(^0^)/

Di ruang klub memanah, Saya sedang menarik anak panahnya. Lalu, dilepaskannya anak panah dan menancap tepat di pusat papan target yang berwarna merah.

"Fuhh..."desah Saya menghela nafas panjang

"Istirahat 30 menit!"seru Kurogane memberi perintah

Semua murid di ruangan langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menuju tempat duduk di sudut ruangan tersebut. Lalu, Fuuma mengintip dari luar pintu, mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan sosok yang ia cari...

"Saya! "serunya

Gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang diikat satu itu pun menoleh. Saya tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Fuuma.

"Ada apa, Fuuma?"tanyanya

"Bisa bicara berdua sebentar?"pinta Fuuma

"Baiklah..."

"Ciiiieeee, Saya dan Fuuma!"seru teman perempuan di dalam ruangan diikuti dengan sorak teman yang lain

Saya dan Fuuma hanya tersenyum malu sebagai jawaban. Lalu, mereka keluar ruang klub dan pergi menuju belakang halaman sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Saya lagi

"Ini..."

Fuuma memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah denga hiasan pita merah muda melilit disekitar kotak itu. Gadis berhakama itu menatap bingung kotak yang di serahkan Fuuma tersebut.

"Apa ini?"tanya Saya

"Buka aja..."jawab Fuuma

Saya menerima kotak itu dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang di dalam kotak itu.

"Coklat?"

"Iya..."

"Oh, iya ya. Ini kan Valentine, hampir saja aku lupa. Makasih ya..."ucap Saya tersenyum lebar

"Umm, syukurlah kalau kamu senang,"ujar Fuuma

"Aku jadi ngga tahu mau membalas dengan apa nanti di hari White Day..."ucap Saya mengerutkan alisnya

"Hmm, terserah kamu aja. Aku ngga keberatan kalau ngga ada balasan..."sahut Fuuma (bohong tuh! Padahal ngarep banget dapat balasan kan?)

"Baiklah, nanti kupikirkan balasannya..."ucap Saya

Lalu, ia berjinjit mendekati wajah Fuuma dan mencium pipinya. Fuuma langsung memerah saat Saya mencium pipinya dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. (harusnya dia yang melakukannya, bukan Saya! Begitulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya)

"Sekali lagi terima kasih..."ucap Saya tersenyum dengan sedikit rona di pipinya. Fuuma yang dicium pipinya hanya diam seribu kata dengan wajahnya yang merona merah *kyaaaa! Wajahnya memerah! Cuit cuiiiiiittt ! _ author kegirangan

*Saya disini adalah Kisaragi Saya dari Blood-C ^_^

* * *

Di ruang klub bunga...

"Kotori..."panggil Kamui

Gadis berambut kream panjang bergelombang yang bernama Kotori langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Disadarinya kalau itu adalah Kamui, Kotori langsung bangkit dari jongkoknya karena habis merawat bunga dan menghampiri Kamui. Dan kebetulan ia sedang sendiri di sana...

"Ada apa, Kamui?"tanya Kotori tersenyum ramah

"Anu...ini..."Kamui menyerahkan sebuah kotak ukuran 10cm x 20 cm berwarna kuning berlilit pita merah pada Kotori. Dan satu buket bunga kecil berisi beberapa tangkai bunga tulip merah diikat dengan pita merah pula diberikannya pada Kotori.

"Kamui...makasih banget untuk coklatnya. Iya ya, sekarang Valentine seperti yang diberitahukan Yuuko-san. Tapi, kenapa ada tulip merah?"tanya Kotori senang sekaligus terkejut

"Tulip merah itu juga mempunyai arti tersendiri tau..."sahut Kamui dengan wajah merona merah

"Eh? Iya kah? Aku ingin tahu arti bunga ini..."ucap Kotori penasaran

"Bunga ini biasa diberikan pada orang yang kita sukai. Bahasa bunga tulip merah ini artinya..."

Ucapan Kamui terputus dan membuat Kotori penasaran. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...aku mencintaimu, Kotori,"ucap Kamui pada akhirnya *kyaaaaa ! Akhirnya dikatakannya jugaaaa ! /

Terasa seperti ada yang menghantam dadanya, wajah Kotori langsung merah padam mendengar ucapan Kamui. Kata-kata Kamui barusan menusuk tepat di dadanya hingga ia merasa sesak

"Maukah...kamu menerimanya?"ucap Kamui gugup sambil memegang tangan Kotori

Dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, Kotori langsung memeluk Kamui tanpa mempedulikan kotak coklat dan buket bunganya terjatuh.

"Iya...terima kasih, Kamui..."bisik Kotori dengan nada gemetar. Ia menangis bahagia atas pemberian kekasihnya tersebut. Kamui yang mendengarnya juga ikut bahagia dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kutunggu balasannya di hari White Day nanti..."bisik Kamui mencium puncak kepala Kotori dengan lembut

"Um..."Kotori mengangguk di dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia

*uwaaaa ! Akhirnya mereka saling menyatakan perasaan setelah tragedi di X/1999 ! Uwaaa, so sweeeeet /

* * *

Sementara itu, Watanuki dengan wajah merah melayang-layang di udara kayak balon kempos tengah berbahagia karena udah memberikan coklatnya pada Himawari

*flashback

'Terima kasih, Watanuki. Kau benar-benar hebat dalam memasak...' puji Himawari

'Ah, tidak juga. Aku memang biasa memasak. Jadi, ini tidak seberapa...'sahut Watanuki

'Tapi, aku jadi ngga enak nih. Aku harus membalas apa nanti di hari White Day ?'

'Terserah aja. Yang penting itu dari kamu, Himawari...'

'Oke, tunggu saja balasan dariku yaaa...'

*flashback end

"Huwaaa...Himawari menerima coklat darikuuuuuu..."ucapnya sambil melayang-layang di udara kayak layangan kertas berkacamata :P

Saking kelamaan dia melayang, tanpa sadar ia kesedot ke dalam vacum cleaner yang tengah di pegang Domeki. "Ups! Sori..."

"KELUARIN GUA DARI SINIIIIII !" teriak Watanuki di dalam vacum cleaner

(Jadi kayak Tom and Jerry deh =w= )

* * *

Di belakang sekolah dimana berdiri kokoh pohon sakura yang besar. Di bawahnya, Sakura sedang duduk dengan santai.

"Shaoran lamaaa..."desah Sakura

"Aku juga masih belum memikirkan apa yang akan kubuat untuk balasan White Day nanti..."gumamnya

SRAAAK! Suara gesekan rumput dengan sepasang kaki panjang berbalut celana merah pun membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura pun menoleh. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata amber berada di sudut gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk.

"Shaoran-kun?"

Shaoran akhirnya memberanikan dirinya mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun berdiri berhadapan dengan Shaoran yang tampaknya malu-malu.

"A…anoo….aku…ada yang ingin kuberikan…."ucap Shaoran terbata-bata sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya

Sakura menduga dengan cemas bahwa yang dibawa oleh Shaoran adalah sekotak coklat Valentine untuknya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang menunggu Shaoran memberikan benda yang ia bawa. Shaoran mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia pegang dari tadi dan langsung menyodorkannya pada Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"I…ini…terimalah coklat dariku!"ujar Shaoran sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Sikapnya yang seperti seorang gadis yang hendak menyerahkan coklat pada pemuda yang ia sukai membuat Sakura kaget sekaligus senang.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar saat melihat kotak berwarna merah berbentuk hati itu disodorkan padanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menerima coklat dari Shaoran dengan malu-malu.

"Te-terima kasih, Shaoran-kun,"ucap Sakura dengan wajah merona di wajahnya

"U-um…"sahut Shaoran malu-malu

"Boleh kubuka?"

"I-iya…silahkan…"

Sakura membuka kotak itu dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Terdapat banyak coklat truffle yang tertata rapi didalamnya seakan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk segera mencicipi mereka. Sakura mengambil satu coklat truffle di dalamnya dan memakannya.

Shaoran yang melihatnya berharap cemas untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat mencicipi coklat pertamanya di hari Valentine. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura menelan coklat yang dari tadi ia kulum dan melumatnya di lidahnya.

"Enak! Enak sekali, Shaoran-kun!"ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang dengan rona wajah masih bertengger di wajahnya

"Aaahh…..syukurlah kalau enak, Sakura"sahut Shaoran tersenyum lebar sambil tersipu malu

Lalu, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shaoran dan….

CHUP!

Pipi Shaoran dicium oleh Sakura yang berbau coklat buatannya. Dan sontak saja membuat Shaoran kaget dan terlonjak dari Sakura. Wajahnya menjadi merah menyala seketika, termasuk juga Sakura yang baru pertama kali melakukannya pada Shaoran.

"A-apa yang-"

"Terima kasih, Shaoran-kun. Aku benar-benar senang menerima coklat darimu,"ucap Sakura dengan setitik air mata yang lama-kelamaan membanjiri pipinya.

"O-oi…Sakura, kamu kenapa? Kok nangis?"tanya Shaoran kelabakan

"A-aku hanya terlalu senang sampai aku menangis, hiks hiks,"isak Sakura

Shaoran jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat situasi agar tidak ada yang melihat mereka sedang berduaan di sana. Shaoran menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar dengan tatapan bingung.

Lalu, ia memeluk Sakura di dadanya untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berhenti menangis di dalam pelukan Shaoran.

"Shaoran-kun…"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima coklatku, Sakura…"bisik Shaoran lembut di telinga Sakura yang tertutup rambut karamelnya.

Lalu, ia melepas Sakura sebentar untuk menatap kedua mata emeraldnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti habis tersiram air hujan dan membuatnya menjadi berkilau. Shaoran mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sedikit demi sedikit mata Sakura tertutup dan wajah mereka makin dekat.

Bibir sedikit lagi menyentuh bibir yang lain…

Tak lama kemudian…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GUBRAAAK! SRAAKK! ADAUUUUWW! MEOOONG! BRUAAAKKK!

Suara gebrakan karambol pun mengagetkan pasangan sejoli itu dan sukses membuat mereka jatuh bersamaan. Jantung Sakura maupun Shaoran sama-sama berdebar kencang karena kaget mendengar suara gebrakan bak tabrakan lari di jalan raya.

Ternyata yang jatuh adalah Tomoyo, Shaoron, Subaru, Watanuki, Fay, dan kawanan hewan (?) yang lain yang ternyata sedari tadi menonton adegan Shaoran dan Sakura yang tengah mesra-mesranya.

"Duuuhh….sakitt!" eluh Tomoyo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kejeduk

"Gara-gara elo sih! Kita jadi kehilangan momen penting mereka!"seru Watanuki ngomeli Domeki

"Yee..enak aja. Kan situ yang dari tadi maju mulu sampai kepeleset. Makanya mata tuh jangan minus!"sahut Domeki dengan wajah malas

"Iya nih. Watanuki-kun maju mulu sih wajahnya sampai kepeleset. Jadi, kita semua yang kena getahnya…"ucap Fay menambahkan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kok malah aku yang disalahin?!"seru Watanuki

"EMANG SALAHMU!" seru yang lain kompak

Sedangkan Shaoran dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu diikuti dengan tawa riang bersama semuanya yang ada di tempat mereka berada.

"Aduuh…jadi kacau deh acara kita…"ucap Tomoyo sambil mendesah

"Sudahlah, sesinya Shaoran dan Sakura kan masih banyak. Lagian pemandangan mereka sehari-hari kan ngga ada habisnya…"ucap Shaoron sambil menepuk pundak Tomoyo

"Tapi kan, sesi ini paling jarang adaaa…."

"Hhh…"desah Shaoron

"Sudahlah daripada bengong, gimana kalau kita foto bareng?" usul Sakura

"SETUJUUUU!"sahut Watanuki semangat

Semuanya langsung berkumpul dengan Shaoran dan Sakura. Masing-masing membentuk wajah narsis mereka masing-masing dengan riangnya

"Yak…satu…dua…tigaa…"

Pada hitungan ketiga, Shaoran menarik kepala Sakura dengan cepat dan….

CHUP!

JEPREEET!

Hasil fotonya adalah Shaoran mencium bibir Sakura tepat saat yang lain sedang narsis di depan kamera Tomoyo. Sedangkan Sakura terbelalak di sampingnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Tamat~


End file.
